Arrangements described herein relate to identifying content accessible via a communication network.
People commonly use the Internet to access and view content. For example, via a client device, such as a desktop computer, laptop computer or smartphone, a user can connect to an Internet search engine to search the internet for consumable content. Users commonly use a web browser for this purpose. In a typical scenario, the Internet search engine will return a plurality of results that potentially match search criteria specified by the user. The search results usually are provided as hyperlinks which, when selected by the user, will navigate the user's web browser to a corresponding website or web portal, or initiate download of corresponding content to the user's client device. In the case that a download is initiated, the user typically is prompted to indicate whether to proceed with, or cancel, the download.